silent equestria: profiles of the real world enemies
by fluttershyfan2.0
Summary: files of the villains for my story silent equestria coming out soon with one surprising villain you never saw coming! rated T for blood, rape, violence, and child abuse. yes fluttermac and a few OCs. have a good read. also I dare somebody to make comics and titles for this story and tell me where I can find them. and if you do a reading, use music please. and I love fluttershy. bye


**forest: the stallion who made the ultimate fear of trusting a stranger, thus making the along with fears for knives and other sharp objects. he is ultimately insane and even the colt is afraid of him, along with scary stories made about him. go into a small preview of the mind of the stallion who put the world 'murder' into the word 'murderer' and the word 'in' into the word 'insane'.**

**silent equestria monster version: slendermane: physical representation of the mare's fears of strangers and her shyness made by forest.**

**listen to I write sins not tragedies for this personal file.**

* * *

A green stallion with amber eyes was being pushed and shoved around. "blank flank! don't deserve to be in cloudsdale academy!" a stallion yelled. "hey! leave him alone!" the green stallion looked to the side along with his attackers and saw his best friend, a amber, blue eyes, red maned pegasus. "leave now!" the pegasus said. the bullies nodded and left.

the amber pegasus turned to the green pegasus. "you okay, forest?" he asked. "yes, I am. Thank you, lance." forest said. "so dude, do you want to play some dodgeball later?" forest asked. " yeah man let's do it." lance said, running with forest to the court.

* * *

_"that was in the past, years later we both fell in love with the mare, a butter-creamed fur, green eyed earth pony with three flowers on her flank as her cutie mark. however, he got to her first and proposed to her. she said yes. I got invited and decided to go. that day would forever change my life"_

* * *

the wedding was beautiful. there was plants everywhere, there was an ice sculpture that had the two newlyweds and there was small band. forest was at the food table, getting a slice of cake when he saw the newlyweds come over. "hey forest long time, no see. right?" lance asked. forest looked at his cutie mark. it was a scalpel meaning he was a training surgeon. " yeah, long time, no see." forest said, internally rolling his eyes. he didn't forget those years lance left him behind.

"lance, who is this?" lance's wife asked, staring at forest curiously. "oh, this my best friend from cloudsdale academy, forest." lance said introducing his best friend to his wife. "nice to meet you then, any friend of lance's is a friend in mine." his wife said said extending her hoof for forest to shake. forest shook the hoof and said "yeah, whatever."

"excuse me but I must leave, have a great time. and congrats on the foal. everybody knows." forest said leaving. he couldn't see his loved one be married to his former friend, lance will pay one day, pay in blood!

* * *

_"a few days later, I caught this filly who was walking and brought her into my basement."_

* * *

"so what do you do here?" the orange filly asked. "I just work here. now lay back down on this table." forest said, patting on a table. the filly did as she was was told. "now spread your wings angel style." he said. the filly did as she was told and forest locked her in place. "now let's begin." he said, whle grabing a scalpel. "what are you going to do with that?" the filly asked. "things" forest said. he then cut her stomach where the legs meet the body, where the shoulders meet the torso and the middle of the torso."looks like I got my 'I' on you." he said, laughing at his own sick joke. then, he opened up her stomach and saw all the organs. forest injected a needle in her side

"this will make sure you feel no pain from the neck down." forest said. he then started to make cruel jokes while taking the organs out of the body. "look at me, I'm that new fashion stallion, what was his name again? umm, oh yeah! sunburst!" forest said, taking large intestine out and putting around his neck like a scarf , splattering blood everywhere. reaching back inside he pulled out the small intestine with his teeth, going in between his teeth like a piece of floss. "dentists say you gotta floss twice a day." he said. **(AN:basically you know cupcakes except with out all the dashie remarks. also he doesn't make the filly into a mannequin and turns her itestines into carrot cakes.)**

* * *

_after feeding it to my rabbit. I saw my cutie mark. three black and red butterflies with blood dripping off it, a single red party balloon and a red-greenish-orangeish carrot cake. I realized that during that was my special talent and decided to keep doing it. over time, I started doing it to animals as well. one day, this little butter-cream coated, blue eyed, pink maned filly came down the street, after I was finished working with a stallion."_

* * *

"uh, excuse me, but what are you doing?" a small little filly asked. forest looked up from cleaning the counter. "I'm just cleaning up from a 'party'. sadly, all the guests have left." forest lied. "oh, well I'm sorry, but can I have a carrot cake to go please. it's my birthday today. and my daddy said I could get what I wanted." the filly said. "sure thing." forest said. "just give me a second."

"just out of curiosity though, who is your father?" forest asked. "lance strongshy, the best doctor in all of equestria." the filly said. forest's eyes widened. this was chance to get back at lance for stealing the one he loved. "say, how about tomorrow you come over here for your own party here?" forest asked. "okay, whatever you want." the filly said. "by the way, I noticed your cutie mark. you must really love animals, just like me." the filly said, showing her flank which had three butterflies on it. 'Oh, I love them more than you think, little filly.' forest thought. "here's your cake. see you tomorrow." he said giving her the cake. **(An: at this time period everything is free on a birthday if the pony goes to a store.)**

"see you, I'm going to bring my little sister here as well to show how nice you are." the filly pegasus said walking out. forest smiled and started whistling the 'happy birthday' tune while ready for the next day.

* * *

_"the idiotic filly came over there the next day, with her sister, skittles, I think. anyways after dealing with skittles and gassing her uncle along with killing a bear and bunny right in front of her. it was turn."_

* * *

forest showed one last slice of freshly made carrot cake and gave it to the blue-eyed filly. " come now, little filly. you don't want your sister to go to waste." forest said, chuckling darkly as he shoved the slice down the poor filly's throat. "w-why?" the filly asked. forest didn't answer but instead started to kiss her. he wasn't attracted to the filly, celestia no!. he just wanted some fun before he killed her. the filly squirmed struggled to get him off before he finally stopped kissing her. "because your the spawn of lance strongshy." he whispered in the filly's ear before going to her private part and started to lick. **(if you're against child rape, don't read. only writing this because this is what happens sometimes and it will be a memory for a certain poney in silent equestria.)** a few minutes later, forest's head re-appeared with juices from the filly still in his mouth.

"ready for the next section of this, my little slut?" forest asked the filly. but she did't have time to answer as forest rammed into her. "aww yeah, how you like this?" forest before ramming into to her 3 more times as he started to release in her causing to release on him. he came out of her and started to clean off his colt stick. **(you know what I mean giggty-giggty, heh-heh alright.)**

* * *

_"I was about to finish her off when somepony heard her screams and told the police."_

* * *

forest had the scalpel and was ready to cut the filly that reminded him so much of the one he loved when a knock came to the door. "stupid foals. deal with them later. must be throwing rocks again." forest having full attention on the poor filly he was about to kill. the door suddenly burst open and several police burst in. "Put the scalpel down!" one yelled. forest did as the officer and dropped the scalpel. a cop went behind him and put frontal hoof-cuffs on him.

investigators went inside the house and was disgusted at what they saw. a body with large musted blisters on it, a bear, a filly and a rabbit with no intestines, white liquid where the filly was and white fluid on a towel. the investigators got the filly off and started to ask questions. "what happended to those intestines?" they asked each other as the filly's family looked at her. "he baked them into carrot cake and ate them giving me the last slice that had my sister in it." the filly replied.

"he also killed several more ponies and did the same. that filly you saw in there was my sister skittles and the stallion you saw in there was my uncle ben trying to save us." the filly said. "also h-h-he-he,he-" the filly stuttered. "it's okay. you can tell us. he won't hurt you anymore." the head investigator said. "he raped me!" the filly yelled, crying into her mane.

lance trotted up to his old friend. "Is this true?" he asked. "what?" forest asked, smiling knowing exactly what lance was talking about. "did you do what my daughter said you did?" lance asked. "yes, and let me just say it was delightful." forest said. lance raised his hoof and punched his former friend in the eye, giving forest a black eye. "I thought you were my friend, I thought you were good, Forest! but now you are a monster." lance said, raising his hoof to strike one more time when a amber coated, green eyed, red-maned pegasus filly that looked older than the other filly grabbed lance's hoof. forest saw that her cutie was a circle with 3 lines going from the bottom meeting. **(hippie! sorry just had to do that :p) **

"Dad! stop. violence is not the answer, just leave him alone." the filly said. "you're right april, it's just all the anger built up inside of me!" lance said to his eldest daughter. "don't worry sir, this one's going to an insane asylum, he is obviously no longer able to be sane." an investigator said putting forest in the car. "thank goodness." lance said walking away with his daughter. "I heard that!" forset yelled from the car.

* * *

_"a few days after getting here, a fellow inmate made jokes about me so I did something I will never regret."_

* * *

forest couldn't take the words of the inmate just across from him and grabbed a gas can he was given and a match, splashed the gas on the inmate and threw a match at him. setting him on fire. the inmate screamed in pain as forest evilly chuckled. he knew that it would be to late for the inmate to be saved when guards got there. a few minutes later, a guard came and saw the dead inmate burnt to I crisp. "I did it." forest said.

* * *

_"I was transferred to cell 303 and renamed inmate that was my story so far. all I can say now is: one day, I will get you butterfly filly." _forest said while laughing. in the background there was blood smeared on the walls and ceiling, with a big word that was 'NO!' all in blood on the back.  


* * *

**anyways this is a little snippet of one of the major antagonists to my story, hopefully I'll post it on my birth or the day before so yeah have a happy day. also tell obabscribbler and thelostnarrotor that I dare them to have seperate readings of this and if they don't do it, then they are idiotic and don't deserve to be pegasisters.**

**I imagine forest to have a deep, but no too deep, voice that's colder, more calculating and more persuasive then the colt, and that is why the colt fears him. also ask jake-heritagu to review this, I need to know if this would be a good character for a silent hill-MLP crossover. constructive reviews needed. bye!**


End file.
